


I'm Gonna Give All Your Secrets Away

by Low_Key_Loki



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Low_Key_Loki/pseuds/Low_Key_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is the god of lies so it only makes sense that he recognizes a lie when he hears one. All one needs to know is that Tony Stark is in for the night of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Give All Your Secrets Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanityisOverrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityisOverrated/gifts).



> This was written for my best friend, Em (SanityIsOverrated), for Christmas of 2012. I had promised her a crack-fic and this is what happened.

Loki Laufeyson was a lot of things. Asshole, sure. Egomaniacal, who wasn’t when you get right down to it? Liar? Well, he was the god of chaos and did pride himself on his silvery tongue. However, one thing he was not was a cheater, nor did he like to be cheated upon. So when he found that Stark had kept right on sleeping around after they started their relationship, he knew he had to get even and this time throwing him out a window was just too good for him.

In popped the unlikeliest of allies, Pepper Potts. The one time ex of Stark and still the man’s best friend, Loki would have believed she would have been running off to warn him when she overheard the plans being hatched with yet another unlikely ally, Clint Barton.

Barton, after word had spread that Tony had to replace a wall in his bedroom after Loki caught him with some cheap looking blonde in his bed, came forward and begrudgingly asked for Loki’s help. Stark, it seemed, still had a thing for redheads if his predilection for Pepper was anything to go by, because he kept hitting on Natasha. Hawkeye was less than worried that she would take that bait, but he didn’t want her to kill him either. Then they hatched a plan, one Ms. Potts overheard and there she gave him the perfect opportunity to strike.

This was how Loki now found himself at the Stark Industries Christmas party. Pepper had suggested a disguise, but he wanted Stark to know exactly what was happening. He shrugged off his emerald green overcoat at the door and walked in scanning the room before his jade eyes caught the object of his desires. He was hitting on some scantily clad brunette woman, and he used that term loosely, who was more plastic than real girl. Oh, but this was going to be good.

“So what do you say,” Tony muttered a name that started with a C and she smiled so it must have sounded close enough to the name he forgot the moment she said it, “you, me, a helicopter and Malibu?” He gave her a charming smile and ran his fingers lightly across her forearm. “I’ll even make you breakfast.”

She gave him a vapid smile and wove a perfect ringlet around her finger as she bit her lip in what he was sure she thought was an enticing manner, “Gee, Mr. Stark, I’m really not that kind of girl. Do you do this often?”

Tony opened his mouth to answer when a slightly accented voice answered smoothly for him. “He does all the time, actually. By you, him, Malibu and breakfast, he means to bang you, have his driver stop you by a fast food place and dump you off back where you need to be before he ever wakes up.” Loki stopped and motioned for the bartender. “An aquavit, please.”

He turned his piercing eyes back to the walking Barbie and smirked, “Also, you aren’t fooling anyone. If you dig any harder for gold, you’ll need a hard helmet.”

Tony grabbed his arm and pulled him back, something he allowed, before the girl could start crying, “What the fuck are you doing here, Loki? I’m working.”

“Yeah, Stark, you’re working all right. Don’t worry, I’m just here to observe. Something you said to me once during out, what did you call it? Ah! Yes, pillow talk, struck a cord and I think I’m not the only one that would find it… cathartic to come clean.”

Tony’s chocolate eyes narrowed but Loki held up a deceptively delicate hand to stay him so he could explain. “You told me I need to be honest with those around me, the ones I care about, Stark. I was ‘too proud’ of being a silver tongued lie smith. Guess what, Stark? You forget that I’m a god of chaos and lies. I know when you’re lying too and tonight, I’m going to give all your secrets away.” His lips curled in a satisfied smirk as it finally sunk into the billionaire’s head.

For the rest of the night, Loki listened in here and there, busting Stark in his lies as he drank his Aquavit in relative peace. A few times, he caught Pepper’s eye and they shared a smile.

Once business contacts and floozies alike had gone home for the evening, Tony once again approached Loki, something burning in his eyes that Loki couldn’t quite put his finger on. “You must think you’re pretty clever, Frosty.”

Smirking, Loki sipped the last of the Midgardian alcohol from his glass and set it down. “Yes, I won’t deny that I am.”

“Think you see everything coming don’t you?” Loki hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

Tony grabbed him out of his chair and pressed him back against the wall, giving him a soul searing kiss that, had the shorter man not been pressing against him, would have left Loki in a puddle on the floor. “Yet, you missed the biggest secret of all.”

Jade locked with chocolate. “You cheated. I missed nothing. I gave you everything.”

“What you missed is that she was in the bed by herself. I was just as shocked as you were. You were so busy looking for me to, no, expecting me to betray you that you took something out of context. She was an overzealous fan. Jarvis had only told me that she was in my room when you popped in.”

Anger flared in Loki. “Why were you making plans with women? Why were you hitting on Romanov? These are not the actions of a man who does not cheat, Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes now. “If I actually hit on Tasha, she’d hit back, and I’m too pretty to be hit without my suit. As for the women, I knew you were going to be here tonight. You can ask Pepper.”

Loki looked up at his conspirator and she only shrugged a bit. “If revenge was the only way to get the two of you talking again, then it had to be done. I couldn’t take the sulking from either one of you a second longer or I would have thrown someone out of a window.”

“Stark, why would you go to such great lengths to make me talk to you? What if my prank had been more malicious?” Loki looked at the man, concern flickering in his eyes as he started to relax a bit.

Tony could only laugh as he caressed Loki’s cheek, “Because Loki, when I’m with you, I can give all my secrets away and trust you to take me for what I am. I love you.”

Loki said nothing but leaned down to kiss Stark deeply. He would deny to his dying day that those words choked him up or that there were tears threatening to spill from his eyes.


End file.
